


Catch a Falling Star

by VesperRegina



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star-gazing. 275 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Falling Star

He took her by the hand, said, "Come on, I want to show you something."

He opened the door on her side of the car.

She smiled up at him, said, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

So Betty got in and Henry drove.

And drove. Out past the houses of his childhood, beyond the parks where he'd played baseball, out into the desert.

"It's August, aren't we going to be cold?"

"There's a blanket in the back."

Betty yawned, thirty minutes into the drive.

"Don't fall asleep."

"I'm not."

They stopped. Betty asked, "Where are we?"

"The best seat in the whole state," Henry answered. "I'll get your door."

Betty stepped out, shivering, just a little. Henry shut the door.

"I'll get the blanket."

Betty waited, looking up at the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Henry asked. Betty jumped, startled.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No. Come on, sit up on the hood, it's about to start."

He folded the blanket around her and they hopped up on the hood of the car.

Henry said, "You can see it better if you lie back."

"What?" Betty said, leaning back against the windshield and opening the blanket so Henry could snuggle close.

He did. "The Perseid meteor shower. Watch."

They were slow to fall, the stars, but soon the sky was full of them. Streaks of meteors, falling against the blue-black of the sky.

Henry sang softly, "'Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away.'"

Betty smiled.

And they were alone, beneath the Arizona sky, with the lights of the universe lighting their faces.

End.


End file.
